Walking through the streets
by Shinyaaaa
Summary: Naruto's a King at a Gay bar. Sasuke's a frequent crossdressing customer. What will happen when they become more than that? Will they keep it a secret? Or will the bar get a new King? Review! NaruSasu SasuNaru Onesided ItaNaru AU [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

I walked through the streets of Shinjuku, where the lights were flashing, and the gay couples were dating. I always wondered how I ended up like this, but I guess that was how my life went.

Walking through the streets  
**Author: SasuNaru-love  
****Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto or any of the characters. Or Shinjuku Nichome…  
****Warning: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, AU.  
****SasuNaru**

Key:

"Blah." Talking

'Blah' Naruto's thoughts

* * *

I got out of my house like always. Every night at nine, I would always go to my workplace, where I got to entertain others while I just enjoyed the time. I didn't have to do anything, just smile, and act cool. Nothing else. 

I, Uzumaki Naruto, was the King of the gay bar I was working at. It wasn't that hard—I could just like, you know, act like my normal self.

Shinjuku Nichome was this place filled with gay, and lesbian bars…and people could easily express their sexual orientation there. Like myself.

I dunno…I don't know how I found out that I was gay…I really don't know. I was probably like about 12? I really wouldn't know, but I enjoy it.

I walked to the bar, and got my keys out.

"Naru-chan!" A fat guy screamed.

Another shouted, "Come here honey!"

I smiled to both of them and I walked over to the counter. I looked at the list of people who had booked me today.

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Uchiha Sasuke_(Full)

Interesting. I looked over at table #25. I was guessing that was Hyuuga-san.

"Excuse me," I smiled.

The guy looked up at me. "Hello Naru-san."

"So, how are you today, _hottie_?" I asked.

He blushed. Almost everyone does. I feel the other customers glaring at him, filled with jealousy. Why wouldn't they just go back to their own hosts?

"I'm fine. You?"

"_Excellent. _I almost feel like I want to eat you up whole!" I smiled.

He made the weirdest smile, one that said, "Do me" all over. Like hell, this was my job! I wouldn't just screw a random person. Who did he think I was?

"Anyways, would you like some cake? Our specialty today is-"

"I don't care about _that _I want to eat _you._" Neji licked his lips.

"Umm…sir, that isn't allowed." I tried to smile. "But, I will kiss you if you eat some cake." I whispered.

He stopped and blinked for a second.

"Fine. How much are they?"

"3000 yen!" I laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

Neji took out his wallet and placed 3000 yen onto the table. I was gonna be rich by the end of the day—this guy was easy. Not like the guy who booked me yesterday…

"Here's your cake"

"Now, where's my kiss?" Neji smirked.

Oh yeah, that part. I completely _did not _forget but at least tried to forget that part. Why did I have to kiss this guy? Che…

A chaste kiss on the lips would do.

XXX

"Hyuuga-san, your time is up sir." A man came up to us and said.

'Yes! Finally! I was out of this weird man's clutches! MUWAHAHA. Ahem. Anyways…Who was the next guy?'

_Uchiha Sasuke _(Full)

I stared at the name and blinked for a moment. FULL. So that meant I had to entertain him for the rest of the night, right? Yeah, seemed easy enough….or so I thought until he walked into the bar…

'Don't tell me…that he's an Okama. A beautiful one to be exact. He has smooth pale legs and oh my gawd! That gorgeous face! Is he really a guy?'

"Uchiha Sasuke" He spoke.

"Right this way sir."

He came towards where I was sitting. 'Wow…he's even prettier from here…'

"Hey cutie" I said seductively.

"Hn."

I frowned in the inside. Of course I wouldn't show it in front of him! But anyways, I thought he was going to be harder than the others.

"So Uchiha-san. What are your hobbies and stuff?" I asked.

"Hn. To be better than my gay brother." He smirked.

"Your brother huh? Does your brother visit this town quite frequently?"

"Yeah he does. He comes to Shinjuku Nichome every night. You see, he's very good at cross-dressing and he could easily be mistaken as a girl."

'Yeah. Hell. So could you. I mean you, seriously. I wouldn't know that you're a guy unless I heard your, sexy—I mean deep voice.'

"Hm" I smiled. "You get engaged in conversations that concern your brother don't you?" I asked sweetly.

"W-what?" He blushed. "I just…he's just my idol…type thing."

"A-ha." I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know really. Anyways, would you like some cake sir?" I asked.

"I'm not good with sweets."

"Then how about me?"

I watched his reaction closely. He blushed in five different shades of red. Hahaha.

"I'm just kidding sir."

He smiled. Wow, the whole night, this was the first time I'd seen him smile. I cocked my head sideways.

"Uchiha-san. Your time is up." The guy came up to us.

'Boo! Why does he interrupt when it just gets good?'

"All right." He stood up. Wow, legs. "I'll be back tomorrow night. I have you booked for the rest of the week, Naru-san."

'Oh… how did I not know that?' I looked up at him.

"Also Naru-san, I would like it if you cross-dressed." With that, he walked away..

Wah…cross-dress? This wasn't an Okama bar, and I was the king. Cross-dress? Was he gay, or did he want to be a les? Oh well. This is where the story probably unfolded.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes:**

I'm done with the prologue! And anyone else who's reading my other stories, they will be updated soon as possible since I began re-typing my chapters again… or that's what I thought last time, but SOMEBODY deleted it.. so it's not my fault.. it's my computers! Anyways, I finally got a Beta! And she's one of my good friends at school. So yeah read her stories when you have a chance.

**Bloodied Palms: **

…uh…hi…people…? I beta for SasuNaru-Love, just for, you know, grammar and spelling and stuff. Just so you all know, I don't correct content, so if you find anything wrong then BLAME IT ON SASUNARU-LOVE! well, as a side note, my stories will be coming out soon, once SasuNaru-love betas them. Try to check them out yourself…if you dare…


	2. Chapter 1

Walking Through the Streets

**Author: SasuNaru-love**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto or any of the characters. Or Shinjuku Nichome…**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, AU.**

**ItaNaruSasu Love triangle. **

**One-sided ItaNaru. SasuNaru.**

**REVIEW!**

**Constructive Criticisms Welcomed!**

**Flames or Flame-like things will be IGNORED!**

"Blah"-Talking

'Blah'-Thoughts

Naruto is narrating the fic, just so you know. The underlined italics signify what tense he's speaking in.

xxx

_Present_

Okay, so yeah. You get the point. It's been one hell of a week. Now, I am sitting here, folding my frilly maid's outfit that Sasuke made me wear. I look horrible! No actually, I feel pretty but, no one knows what I had to go through.

The day after I met Sasuke, I came into the bar without my girly clothes because I didn't know that he was serious about me cross-dressing. And when he came into the bar, he glared at me and started to cry! What the hell? WHY?

Soooo…to not make him cry anymore, I've been wearing those 'Moe' maid outfits ever since then. That had caused me to get glomped by random people in the streets _and _my usual customers.

_Yesterday_

"Hello Naru-san." Sasuke came up to me.

"Hello Sasuke" I looked at him. Wow. He was gorgeous, like always.

"Sorry that I didn't book you in the near future. Your schedule was already too full." Sasuke winked at me.

"Uh huh." I walked away _slowly. _Who knew what the Uchiha guy was gonna do to me.

"Anyways, I heard that my brother booked you for tonight."

'Huh? What? His brother?' I quickly checked my little notebook that I always carried around incase something like this happened. I'm so smart.

_Yomura Maiku_

_Shimizu Yamato_

_Uchiha Itachi(Full)_

"Oh yes. He has me booked for eleven o' clock." I smiled at him.

"Hn. Watch out for him Naruto. Once he takes interest in you, you're dead."

'Bastard' "Do you really think that I can't handle myself sir?"

"Yes." He smirked.

'Oh fine.' "I will win. I'm the king."

"Hn."

xxx

_Back to Present_

Sooo… I have three hours until I have to go to the bar. What should I do? Go shopping for more frilly clothes? Wait, where did that thing go? What do you call those… uhh.. whatever those things are that make you look like you have boobs. I wouldn't know, you see—I'm not a girl. Maybe Sasuke is. Not me though. Hahaha.

xXx

Okay, I found that bra type thing, and now, I am sitting in front of my tiny mirror trying to put mascara on. NOT WORKING! So I'm using those scissor type things for my eyelashes. Yay. I look so pretty.

"Two more hours." I mutter lowly to myself.

Hmm, two more hours. So what shall I do now?

"I know!"

I walk over to the kitchen and take out god… ahem… ramen.

So while I'm waiting for the water to boil, I'm just sitting there staring at my little frilly maid's dress. Why is it a maid's outfit anyways? Why can't it be a little more…you know, normal? Oh well.

RAMEN!

I'm slurping my ramen right now and it's almost like I've died and gone to heaven. You see, ramen here is my best buddy and he will never tell me to cross-dress. He has never told me to do anything I don't want. Huh? Oh yeah, You were a girl? I'm so sorry ramen! Sooo okay. yeah. Anyways ramen, do you want to wear a frilly maid's outfit?

See? Even ramen here doesn't want to.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."

Why am I thinking about that bastard right now? It's almost like I spent my whole non-important three hours thinking about Sasuke. I mean… the ramen here is getting bored!

"Wait… three hours?" I'm now looking at the clock. "Shit! I only have 20 more minutes!"

I'm now walking out of my house and quickly rushing to the Chikatetsu (1).

_Past_

XxX

"Naru-san, say my name again…"

I smiled. The person I was currently entertaining was Yomura Maiku, who worked as a salary man in the nearby Shinjuku.

"_Maiku-san_"

"Scream out my name Naru-san."

'Well, well, well, he's obviously drunk.'

"Sorry sir.. but your time is up."

'Thank god. This guy is _seriously _messed.'

'Okay. Shimizu Yamato. The lucky guy before I get to have Sasuke's brother!'

"Naru-chan!"

Okay, I never expected a glomp right after I just met him but, oh well.

Just by looking at him, I guessed that he was probably from Akihabara.

"Naru-chan, do you play with figures? I brought Mimi and Kiki with me today. Look how cute they are. Aren't they adorable? Don't you just want to touch their smooth bodies?"

Uhh…can anyone say C-R-A-Z-Y?

"Yes they are adorable." I smiled. 'Wow. I'm doing a lot of smiling today.'

"Naru-chan. I just love feeling their naked bodies, you know? You're also a guy so you should already know the pleasure of running your hands through their body. Wow."

"Um Yamato-san? Would you like any sweets?"

He blinked at me for a second. Another second and then a minute, and then he finally spoke.

"Soooo… You know? Mimi and Kiki just love playing dress ups. They're wearing their favorite outfits right now!"

"Yes, they're really pretty… did you make them?" I smiled, or at least tried… Why was there an otaku from Akihabara here? Shouldn't he have been at a maid's café or something?

"Your time is up sir."

"Wow. It was nice talking to you Naru-san. Why not play dress-up with me next time?" And then he left. Yay.

Wait, not yay. I had the famous Uchiha Itachi next. Who was he?

I think I'd spoken too soon.

Wow, his sexy features matched Sasuke's. I think he was the 'Mama'(2) at an okama bar.

"Hello Naru-san." He smiled.

"Um hello Uchiha-san."

"Please, forget the -san. Just call me Itarin."

"_Itarin_"

The Uchiha guy smirked.

"Itarin?" 'Wow. I'm getting the hang of calling him Itarin. Go me.'

"My sweet, sweet, Naru-chan. My foolish brother was right about you. You're just what I was looking for."

"Looking for?" I didn't get it.

"I want you to be my lover."

'Ha. You got to be kidding me! Why should I?'

"I'm sorry Itarin. I just work here. I don't go out with anyone."

"Hn. I'll make you change your mind."

'Doubt it. Only Sasuke can.'

"So Itarin. What are your hobbies and what's with the cross-dressing for you Uchiha's?"

'Oops. That came out, rather rude. But oh well.'

"Hn. Nice attitude you have there Naru-chan. My hobbies are torturing my little brother and working at an okama bar."

'Ha! I was right! I thought that he works at an okama bar!'

"And I cross-dress because, I'm…gay?"

Riiighht. Not all gay people cross-dress. Like, Me! I was only cross-dressing because Sasuke told me to.

"So are you the king at the Okama bar?" Hell, I didn't think I could use the word 'mama' for him right then.

"Yes." He looked straight at me. "I work at the Akatsuki Okama Bar."

"Niicee." I'd been there before. It wasn't that bad. Only that the fish guy didn't really look…like, y'know? But the blonde guy had been pretty sexy. I thought he was a girl, but I doubted it. But he had definitely been an uke. I had seen that much.

"Is it fun being a, y'know? Okama?"

"It's interesting."

"So what else do you do besides torturing Sasuke and cross-dressing?"

"I tan."

"Tanning? Wow, that's impressive. But how come you're pale-skinned then?" Wow…tanning. So amazing! NOT!

"No. I don't _tan. _Tanning stands for **T**orturing **A**mbitious **N**erds"

'Wow.. torturing ambitious nerds. That's lame.'

"Why?"

"I'm talking about Sasuke here." He smirked.

"He's a nerd?"

"Yes. He thinks that he can calculate everything and he's doing math to win you over. But sorry for him, he's competing against moi."

Um yeah.

"So Naru-chan. Why do_ you _cross-dress?"

"Because Sasuke told me to."

"Hn. Just as I thought. Nice work little brother."

"Nice work? I'm rotting in hell here!"

"Hn." He looked at his watch. "It seems as if my time is over. See you again, Naru-chan."

XxX

'Wow, those two Uchiha brothers are sexy.

'I can't believe they can look like girls…or almost like one. People can easily tell that they're cross-dressing guys, but still…'

My thoughts ended there when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it revealed a wet, sexy, looking Sasuke. It was almost like I wanted to seduce him right there.

"Sasuke?"

"Did my brother win?"

'Huh?' "What?"

"I'm asking, did my brother win your heart?"

'Oohhh.' "Nope. You're still my number one customer."

"Oh, that's good."

"Little Sasuke wasn't jealous was he?" I laughed running my fingers through his wet hair.

He blushed a little. "No, I wasn't."

"Just kidding." Hell. I knocked him down, and kissed him right on his bright cherry-colored lips. **(and the author wanted to write lemony parts but feels like will ban her. And Bloodied Palms would be scarred for life, knowing that her friend is a pervert.)**

"Naruto."

"What Sasu-chan?"

"Get off."

Oh yeah.. I forgot about that part.

And hell, I never thought of kissing him.

"You know Sasuke. This is just something that I offer to everyone of my top customers. Just remember that."

"Of course."

XxX

_To be continued_

XxX

(1) Chikatetsu: Underground train station type thingy

(2) Mama: The King/Queen of a bar or host/hostess club.

**Authors Notes:** I'm cutting it off here since my beta wants me to send the chapters right away. If this is too short, blame Bloodied Palms. And yeah by looking at it, this does look really short. So I'm really sorry. Just blame my Beta. Yea..

Soo.. anyways, chapter 3 won't be up for a while.. since I'm REALLY busy. I have a test on Wednesday and I'm like dropping to B's in all my subjects.. so yea, the next chapter won't be up for a while.

**XxX Sneak preview for chapter 3 XxX**

"_So I heard that you do that to all your best customers." He vigorously licked his lips._

"_So what?"_

"_I wonder what'll happen if I do this…"_

**XxX**

"_Sasuke… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_

"_I know Naruto."_

"_It's not my fault."_

"_I know."_

**Bloodied Palms: **…-.-…hey…you never _ever_ blame the beta…or the beta screws up your stories for you…besides, the beta knows where you live, so…cough. Also wanted to tell SasuNaru-love that fanfic does allow some lemons—note the word '_some_'. As long as it's not NC-17 and it's not going above and beyond the rating you set, it's okay. (That was also for all you readers out there, just in case you were wondering what you can and can't write.) If it does cross the line then I believe that someone will report it and you'll be asked to move your story to adultfanfiction .net (the space is there so we don't get in trouble). And FYI, Bloodied Palms wouldn't have been scarred for life since she's written things that are NC-17 before.

Another note to the readers—sometimes I'm not too sure on the terminology myself, despite the fact that SasuNaru writes down an explanation at the bottom. If you ever need her to elaborate on anything, you can just ask in a review and she'll explain/go over words and phrases that you don't understand more thoroughly in the next chapter.

Jeez, I feel weird, having a longer note than the author…but what the hell? It's my time to speak out! pumps fist into the air woot!


End file.
